Solucja MFO2
Ta solucja została napisana całkowicie od nowa. Logicznie ktoś mógłby zapytać: "a po co robić nową, skoro już są stare?". Sens w tym, że niektórzy ze starych solucji wciąż nie potrafili wykonywać pewnych zadań (oczywiście poza tą dotyczącą ostatniej aktualizacji, gdyż zawierała nie tylko opis i mapy, ale również filmiki). Ta nowa została napisana banalnym językiem, by każdy mógł się połapać o co w niej chodzi. Poszczególne miejsca zostały podane w formie współrzędnych. Dodano wiele obrazków, zarówno map, jak i obiektów oraz postaci, które również są odnośnikami do poszczególnych stron na Wiki. Pogrubiono ważniejsze informacje oraz nagrody z questów i skrzynek. Dodatkowo podzielono poradnik na rozdziały, żeby miał ciekawszą do przeczytania formę. =Tom I: Arkadia= 700px Prolog: Dilli thumbNa początek zastaniesz się w swoim domu [Lokacja: Twój Dom, 12:6] i zagada do Ciebie Amorja Plik:Amorja.gif, ażeby kontynuować musisz kliknąć w czerwony tekst, tak jak wskazuje Ci w grze strzałka. Po rozmowie z Amorją, udaj się do kominka Plik:Kominek.gif 5:5 i wydobądź z niego 500G. Teraz opuść swój dom 9:14 lub udaj się zobaczyć, co u Natiusa Plik:Natius.gif 11:10. Obecnie znajdujesz się w lokacji Dilli - rodzinna wioska, udaj się teraz do Domu Mistrza Solidusa 6:16. Podejdź do Solidusa Plik:Mistrz_Solidus.gif 6:6 , a dowiesz się od niego o walce w MFO2, stoczysz także pierwszą walkę manualną, którą przegrasz. Wyjdź już stąd 7:12, w twoją stronie biegnie Amorja ze złymi wieściami, niedługo później czeka Cię pierwszy, mający przynajmniej drobne znaczenie, wybór w grze - na pytanie Solidusa zadecydujesz, jaką chcesz posiadać profesję (chociaż wybór odpowiedzi wiąże się tylko z ekwipunkiem). Wybierz maga, nawet jeśli nie chcesz nim być, ponieważ dostaniesz gem, który możesz sprzedać w sklepie za 2.500G, oprócz tego dostaniesz 1.000G i Różdżkę (1lvl). Zagadaj jeszcze raz do Solidusa, co spowoduje przeniesieniem Cię do Twojego Domu, w którym od Amorji dostaniesz Mikstura życia Lv1 (x10) i Mikstura many Lv1 (x10). Wyjdź z domu. Nic już tutaj nie zostało do zrobienia. Udaj się na południowy-wschód (prawy dolny róg mapy), a jeszcze raz zaczepi Cię Twoja matka od której dostaniesz Pierścień Szczęścia (1lvl) - załóż go. Możesz już opuścić tę wioskę. Rozdział 1: Eternia thumb|340pxZnajdujesz się na "Świat: Arkadia" - jest to ogólna mapa gry pierwszego kontynentu. Udaj się do miasta Eternia 11:34, po drodze zostaniesz zaatakowany przez Osy, które bez problemu pokonasz. W Eternii wylecz się w Fontannie Uzdrowień, a w sklepie kup uzbrojenie na 1lvl, czyli: Kaptur, Lekkie Rękawice, Drewniana Zbroja, Buty, Drewniana Tarcza. Dodatkowo możesz kupić pałkę, jeżeli chcesz grać wojownikiem, a podczas rozmowy z Solidusem wybrałeś maga. Wejdź do karczmy. Znajdują się tam 3 postacie: Ulrik Plik:Ulrik.gif 14:9 , Tycjan Plik:Tycjan.gif 11:9 oraz Tybrus Plik:Kalvadorr.gif ' 9:9. U Ulrika dowiesz się czegoś na temat swojej misji, a także możesz kupić drinki (na chwilę powodują ciekawy efekt). Tycjanowi wyraź chęć pomocy z dzikami, czyli zdobycie 5 ich skór, a Tybrus zaoferuje wymianę miecza w zamian za 'Kwiat Niezapominajki. Możesz już wyjść z karczmy. Na mapie świata w okolicach Eternii powalcz trochę z potworami, aż zdobędziesz co najmniej 3 poziom - rozdaj punkty statystyk (minimum 10 pkt. dodaj w HP, a resztę wedle Twojego uznania). Teraz będziesz gotowy do walk z dzikami, w tym celu skieruj się w krzaki na wschód od Eternii. Po zdobyciu 5 skór dzika (nie z każdego wypadają) wróć do Tycjana po nagrodę, którą jest Lód 1 oraz 2000 sztuk złota. Wyrusz teraz na północny-wschód od Eternii na pole 16:31, trafisz do lokacji Most nad wodospadem, udaj się w dół na pole 6:11, a spadniesz na małą wysepkę ze skrzynią 19:36 w której jest 100 sztuk złota i Skórzana Zbroja (3lvl). Wrócisz idąc w lewo przez pole 17:37. Z powrotem idź do lokacji Most nad wodospadem, a tam cały czas kieruj się w prawo. Spotkasz tam Thanarga Plik:Thanarg.gif, który poszczuje Cię potworem Rapsem Plik:Raps.gif - jest to pierwszy i najłatwiejszy boss w grze z którym stoczysz walkę. Dasz mu radę bez większych problemów na 5 poziomie http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186575236 Przykładowa walka, jednak przed walką zaopatrz się w Mikstury Życia lv1 (oraz Many dla maga) i odpowiednie uzbrojenie, szczególnie broń 5 poziomu. Za wygraną walkę możesz zdobyć losowo Cisową Różdżkę lub Tasak. Możesz już pójść do nowego miasta (w tym celu od razu przejdź do czytania Rozdziału 2), jednak zostało tu jeszcze trochę do zrobienia. 'Słoneczna Polana' thumb|270px W lokacji Most nad wodospadem wejdź po schodkach w prawym górnym rogu, udając się tym samym na Słoneczną Polanę. Tam od razu kieruj się na północny-wschód na pole 15:14 w którym znajduje się skrzynka z 2.000G. Idź teraz w lewy górny róg 3:3 i ze skrzynki weź Ciężką Skórzaną Zbroję (6lvl). Na polu 7:7 możesz pogadać z Samantą Plik:Samanta.gif, a na 10:8 z Horacym Plik:Horacy.gif u którego zgódź się na zadanie zdobycia 10 Żądeł Szerszenia. Wejdź zatem do Jaskini Szerszeni 15:5 w której atakują właśnie Szerszenie, zdobądź 10 ich żądeł i przy okazji otwórz skrzynkę na polu 11:6, a jej zawartość to 10x Mikstura życia Lv1. Gdy już zdobędziesz żądła, wróć do Horacego po nagrodę: Lekkie Buty (8lvl) i Mikstura życia Lv2 (x10). To nie koniec problemu, zagadaj jeszcze raz do Horacego i zgódź się na pozbycie się Królowej Szerszeni, w tym celu idź jeszcze raz do Jaskini, na polu 7:4 Twoja postać dowie się, że musi użyć Gałązki Plik:Gałązka.gif, która znajduje się na Słonecznej Polanie, na polu 3:20 (lewy dolny róg mapy). Uwaga: gdybyś najpierw nie spróbował strącić gniazda, to Twoja postać nie podniosłaby Gałązki. Wróć teraz z gałązką do jaskini i strąć gniazdo, a zaatakuje Cię drugi boss w grze - Królowa Szerszeni Plik:Królowa_Szerszeni.gif. Proponowany optymalny poziom to co najmniej 8 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186578843&vid=41216 Przykładowa walka. Z samej Królowej może wylecieć Mikstura Życia lv2 lub Leczenie 1. Po wygranej walce podnieś Gniazdo Szerszeni Plik:Gniazdo_Szerszeni.gif 6:6 , a następnie wróć do Horacego po nagrodę - Gem wytrzymałości. Załóż go i możesz już pędzić do Langeburga, gdyż zrobiłeś tutaj już wszystko, co się dało. Rozdział 2: Langeburg thumb|322pxPo zabiciu Rapsa, na Moście nad wodospadem skieruj się w prawo aż opuścisz tę lokację. Kilka kroków dalej możesz już wejść do nowego miasta - Langeburga 19:31. Będąc w nowym mieście możesz wyposażyć się w lepsze uzbrojenie. Niezależnie, czy to zrobisz, czy nie, udaj się do karczmy, w której przebywają: Karczmarz Haimi Plik:Karczmarz_Haimi.gif 11:6 , Lothar Plik:Lothar.gif 9:10 oraz Babcia Regina Plik:Babcia_Regina.gif 14:9 . Wpierw udaj się do Karczmarza, który za 5.000G przekaże Ci informacje o Twojej głównej misji - zgódź się na to, ponieważ jakiś czas później będziesz miał szansę zdobyć 3 razy tyle, a nawet coś extra (wszystko za walkę z Orkiem, ale o tym nieco później). jeżeli pominiesz zapłatę i będziesz wykonywał zadania główne, to szansa walki z dodatkowym bossem przepadnie. Następnie idź do Lothara u którego dowiesz się o skarbie. Przystań na poszukiwania, gdyż nawet jeśli grasz wojownikiem, to różdżkę i tak będziesz mógł sprzedać np. w sklepie lub na targu. Pozostała już tylko babcia u której przyjmiesz zadanie odnalezienia jej pierścienia. Możesz już wyjść z karczmy. Na mapie Arkadii idź na pole 25:29 i wejdź do Polany pod lasem. Spotkasz tam Sylve Plik:Sylva.gif 5:6 i Marcusa Plik:Marcus.gif 6:6 . Na polu 3:3 otwórz skrzynkę z 1293 sztuk złota i 5 x Mikstura życia Lv2, dodatkowo podejdź do pnia Plik:Pień.gif 4:5 i wydobądź Banicką chustę (przyda się w późniejszej części gry). Opuść tę mini-lokację. Na mapie Arkadii idź na pole 29:36 - wkroczysz do Alei Olbrzymich Dębów. Zrób kilka kroków w prawo, a na polu 8:9 zostaniesz zaatakowany przez dwie Sowy Plik:Sowa.gifPlik:Sowa.gif. Proponowany minimalny poziom do walki z nimi to 10 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186582255 Przykładowa walka. Z sów możesz zdobyć Cisowy Pierścień (10lvl) i/lub Miksturę Życia lv2. Po wygranej kieruj się w prawo aż opuścisz tę lokację. Możesz już biec do nowego miasta (przeskocz do trzeciego rozdziału), jednak w Langeburgu zostało jeszcze kilka rzeczy do wykonania i bossów do pokonania. 'Jaskinia Króla Liczów' Plik:Jaskinia_Króla_Liczów.gif Niedaleko Langeburga, idź na pole 21:29 i wejdź do Jaskini Króla Liczów (gdyby nie pogadanka z Lotharem, to postać nie weszłaby do tej lokacji). Tam od razu idź na 10:14, by otworzyć skrzynię z 3x Mikstura życia Lv2. Kieruj się teraz jedyną właściwą drogą (czyli w prawo, a później w górę). Obok mostka (zauważ, że brakuje w nim fragmentu) wejdź po schodkach na górę. Tam na polu 15:4 naciśnij posąg, a zostaniesz zaatakowany przez mini-bossa Kamiennego Nietoperza Plik:Kamienny_Nietoperz.gif http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186586021 Przykładowa walka. Wygrana z tym nietoperzem spowodowała naprawienie mostu, jednak jeszcze tam nie idź, a skieruj się w lewo do skrzynki na polu 21:6, bo jej zawartość to: 1.000 sztuk złota, 3x Mikstura życia Lv2, Ogromny Topór (10lvl). Oprócz tego na polu 19:6 możesz walczyć ze szkieletem w trybie walki manualnej i to nieograniczoną ilość razy. Teraz przejdź przez most i po drugich schodkach wejdź na górę i ze skrzynki na polu 8:3 zabierz 2.000 sztuk złota, 3x Mikstura życia Lv2. Kask (13lvl) (a 2 kroki dalej są kolejne szczątki szkieletu). Idź na pole 7:7 i zabij kolejnego Kamiennego Nietoperza. Gdy to zrobisz, idź w dół, później w lewo, a następnie w górę przez most. Tam, na polu 4:7, zostaniesz zaatakowany przez Leech Kinga Plik:Leech_King.gif. Boss jest dosyć silny, jednak sprawę ułatwić może wbicie atrybutów ognia w Langeburgu. Z atrybutami ognia na maksimum możesz mu "dać radę" nawet i poniżej 15 poziomu, bez atrybutów 16-17 lvl http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186605328 Przykładowa walka, przydadzą się mikstury życia lv2, które możesz kupić np. na targu w Urkaden. Po wygranej walce idź w górę i na polu 6:3 otwórz skrzynię z obiecanym skarbem: 2.000 sztuk złota, 10x Mikstura many Lv2, Laska (16lvl), MP Plus. Wykonałeś już tutaj wszystko, co mogłeś, opuść zatem to miejsce. 'Zarośla' 700px Na południowy-wschód od Langeburga, idź na pole 26:38, a tam wejdź do Zarośli. nie wejdzie do tej lokacji, jeśli nie przyjąłeś zadania odszukania medalionu Babci Reginy! Następnie idź w prawo, i przy pierwszym rozwidleniu idź na sam dół, później znów w prawo i w górę, a tam otwórz skrzynkę na polu 15:12 z Wełnianymi Rękawicami (15lvl). Teraz wróć do punktu w którym pierwszy raz skręciłeś w dół, tam w prawo, trochę w górę, później w lewo do końca trasy, znów odrobinę w górę, następnie w prawo, w górę, w lewo (jeśli pójdziesz w dół, lewo i potem do góry, to z dziupli Plik:Dziupla.gif 6:3 wyciągniesz gem Ziemia 1), w górę, w prawo aż do skrzynki na polu 13:7 w której jest 5.000 sztuk złota. Jeśli zdanie wcześniej wydaje się zbyt skomplikowane, to skorzystaj z mapki. :p Po tym idź w górę, w prawo, odrobinę w dół i od razu w prawo, w górę, w prawo, w górę, w prawo do końca trasy, tam przejdziesz przez dziurę w drzewie Plik:Dziura.gif, a później idź na sam dół do skrzyneczki z Kamaszami (19lvl) na polu 3:11. Teraz w górę, w prawo, w dół, przy okazji z pola 21:11 zabierz Bursztynową Laskę (12lvl), wciąż idź w dół aż do prawego dolnego rogu mapy, stamtąd skręć w lewo aż do skrzynki na 8:21 w której jest 5x Mikstura many Lv2. Po tym trochę w prawo, w górę, w lewo, 2 pola do góry, na 8:17 jest skrzynka 5x Mikstura życia Lv2. Możesz już sprawdzić dziurę na 4:20, w której Twój bohater dowie się, że potrzebuje liny. Idź teraz do miejsca w którym zdobyłeś Bursztynową Laskę. Stamtąd idź w górę i przez pole 21:3 wejdź do Jaskini w Zaroślach. Na polu 3:5 od razu rzuca się w oczy skrzynka z Wielkim Hełmem (18lvl). Podejdź do pola 6:4 i zerwij liany (uwaga: jeśli wcześniej nie sprawdzałeś dziury, to niemożliwe będzie zerwanie liany), a zostaniesz zaatakowany przez Dzikusa Plik:Dzikus2.gif http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186609163 Przykładowa walka. Bossa tego spokojnie możesz pokonać na 14-15 poziomie, jedynie uważaj na to, że raz leczy się Miksturą Życia lv3 (3000HP). Po wygranej jeszcze raz podejdź do lian. Teraz idź w miejsce wielkiej dziury, do której nie mogłeś wejść. W dziurze, na polu 5:8 spotkasz Ferdynanda Plik:Ferdynand.gif z którym rozmowa będzie mogła mieć którąś z dwóch konsekwencji: *łagodna rozmowa (górne opcje) - nie dojdzie do walki z Ferdynandem *agresywna rozmowa (dolne opcje) - dojdzie do walki z Ferdynandem. W obu przypadkach otrzymasz także Medalion Babci Reginy. Oczywiście polecam ten drugi wybór, gdyż oprócz tego, że za walkę z Ferdynandem http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=187884975 Przykładowa walka zdobędziesz doświadczenie, to możliwe, że i przedmiot. Proponowany poziom to 18-19. Jeśli się pomyliłeś lub wybrałeś łagodną rozmowę, przez co nie doszło do walki, to szansa na nią już przepadła. Niezależnie od wyboru, na polu 3:5 rzuca się w oczy skrzynka Ferdynanda, która niestety jest zamknięta, ale jak zdobyć do niej klucz dowiesz się w trzecim rozdziale. Wróć zatem do babci Reginy w Langeburgu po nagrodę, którą jest Bursztynowy Pierścień (20lvl), a w przypadku wybrania 10% znaleźnego dostaniesz od babci lanie. ;) Zrobiłeś już wszystko, co mogłeś w Langeburgu na tym etapie, ruszaj do Urkaden. Rozdział 3: Urkaden Do Urkaden dotrzesz dróżką wychodzącą od Alei Olbrzymich Dębów w prawo, pole 37:37 (uwaga, nie zbaczaj z dróżki, gdyż zostaniesz zaatakowany przez mocniejsze potwory, które mogą cię pokonać, jeśli masz zbyt słaby poziom). Wejdź do Urkaden. Standardowo skorzystaj z fontanny, obejrzyj aukcje na targu, wypróbuj się na arenie, a także kup lepsze uzbrojenie, jeśli masz wystarczająco funduszy. Po wszystkim wejdź do karczmy, w której spotkasz Ramzesa Plik:Ramzes.gif 5:9, Eliens Plik:Eliens.gif 8:5 oraz Lucindę Plik:Lucinda.gif 12:9. Oprócz tego możesz spotkać Ferdynanda, jeśli załatwiłeś z nim sprawę w Zaroślach (pokonałeś go lub puściłeś). U Ramzesa dostaniesz gem HP Plus w zamian za Gniazdo Szerszeni oraz możesz dokonywać wymiany: *Za każde 5 skór dzika dostaniesz Miksturę Życia lv2 *Za każde 5 żądeł szerszenia dostaniesz Miksturę Many lv2. U Eliens dowiesz się nieco o drzewie Urkade i zdolności chodzenia po lasach, a u Lucindy zgódź się na pomoc w poszukiwaniach jej syna, gdyż wiąże się to z głównym wątkiem gry. Zostaniesz przez to przeniesiony do podziemi Urkaden. 'Podziemia Urkaden' Plik:Podziemia_Urkaden.jpg Właściwie już możesz pójść na Minotaura, ale lepszym wyjściem byłoby najpierw spenetrowanie wszystkich skrzynek. Nie będą już pisał jak do nich dojść - skorzystaj z mapki, ale przynajmniej wymienię ich zawartości: *18:17 - 1.754 sztuk złota *5:26 - Nagolenice (15lvl) *11:14 - 5x Mikstura życia Lv2 *5:11 - Napierśnik (18lvl) *9:3 - 5x Mikstura życia Lv2 Dostęp do ostatniej (szóstej) skrzynki zyskasz dopiero po zabiciu Minotaura, ponadto na polu 25:4 znajduje się Brązowy kluczyk, jest to kluczyk do skrzyni Ferdynanda (uwaga: kluczyk się nie pojawi jeżeli nie załatwiłeś sprawy z Ferdynandem i nie pogadałeś z nim później w Urkaden). Z kluczykiem, jeżeli będziesz miał kiedy, wróć do skrzyni Ferdynanda w Zaroślach, albowiem jej zawartość jest tego warta, a mianowicie: *'Wełniany Płaszcz (19lvl) ' *'Stalowa Tarcza (20lvl)' *'15.000 sztuk złota' Gdy już przeszukasz skrzynie w podziemiach, udaj się na pole 19:7, co poskutkuje atakiem Minotaura Plik:Minotaur.gif http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186613383&vid=41216 Przykładowa walka. Jeżeli wykonywałeś wszystko, co było wcześniej opisane w poradniku, to z obecnym uzbrojeniem powinieneś dać mu radę na 19-20lvl. Możesz już iść do ostatniej skrzynki, która tu została, jest na polu 22:20, a w niej gem Ziemia 1. Pójdź teraz odrobinę w górę, później w prawo, a na polu 26:20 zobaczysz Aramisa Plik:Aramis.gif. Pogadaj z nim, a zostaniesz przeniesiony do karczmy, gdze burmistrz wręczy ci pozwolenie na rozmowę z drzewem Urkade, oprócz tego pogadaj z Lucindą od której masz możliwość wyboru nagrody: *górna opcja (odmawiasz) - dostaniesz 80.000 sztuk złota *dolna opcja (przyjmujesz) - dostaniesz Omikron (15lvl) Polecam wziąć kasę, gdyż omikron nie jest zbyt wiele warty, ani zbyt przydatny. 'Święte Drzewo Urkade' Plik:Święte_Drzewo_Urkade.jpg Wyjdź zatem z miasta i skieruj się na północ od Urkaden. Przez pole 36:27 wejdziesz na tereny Świętego Drzewa Urkade. Idź trochę w górę, później w prawo, a zobaczysz leżące drzewo, z jego dziupli Plik:Dziupla2.gif, pole 19:20 możesz zabrać 5x Mikstura życia lv2, 4356 sztuk złota. Kieruj się teraz na północny-zachód od wejścia do tej lokacji. Przez pole 3:10 wejdziesz do małej Jaskini. Na polu 3:4 możesz zabrać Niebieski Kryształ Plik:Niebieski_Kryształ.gif, jednak uważaj, gdyż w tej lokacji atakują o wiele potężniejsze potwory. Kryształ przyda się w późniejszej części gry, a jeżeli nie możesz do niego dojść, bo zabijają cię potwory, to powbijaj kilka/kilkanaście poziomów i wróć tutaj później. Ruszaj teraz na północ od wejścia do tej lokacji, na polu 13:10 lub 14:10 spotkasz Thanarga, tym razem poszczuje Cię innym potworem - Serafinem Plik:Serafin2.gif. Proponowany optymalny poziom: 21-23 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186631417 Przykładowa walka. Za wygraną walkę może wylecieć Berdysz (19lvl), Eliksir lub Gem Szczęścia. Po pomyślnie stoczonej bitwie zaczepi Cię Święte Drzewo Urkade Plik:Święte_Drzewo_Urkade.gif od którego dostaniesz Demoniczny Amulet (przyda się o wiele później), a także umiejętność chodzenia po lesie. Ruszaj teraz na wschód (jednak uważaj na o wiele potężniejsze potwory), a na polu 21:7 możesz zerwać Kwiat Niezapominajki Plik:Kwiat_Niezapominajki.gif. Z kwiatem wróć do Tybrusa w Eternii, a w nagrodę dostaniesz Szpadę (38lvl). Wyjdź z tej lokacji, zauważ, że możesz chodzić po niedostępnym wcześniej obszarze (drzewach), idź zatem po drzewach na zachód, a powinieneś ujrzeć, że na polu 29:27 znajduje się nowe miasto - Eliar. Rozdział 4: Eliar thumb|222pxW Eliar możesz zaopatrzyć się w nowe uzbrojenie (za wiele tego nie ma), ale najważniejsze, że także w mikstury lv2. Pooglądaj aukcje na targu, itp. a następnie wejdź do karczmy. Spotkasz tam tylko jedną osobę - Lopeza Plik:Karczmarz_Haimi.gif 10:7. Wyraź zgodę na odnalezienie i przyniesienie hydrzego jaja, a później opuść karczmę. Wyrusz po tym na północ od Eliar na 28:24 trafisz do małej lokacji w której spotkasz Protectora Plik:Protector.gif 7:4. Dowiesz się od niego o Zielonym Smoku oraz o migającym punkcie, opuść po tym to miejsce. Aktualnie możesz już udać się do Zielonego Smoka, ale lepszym wyjściem byłoby wzmocnienie się na ubiciu nieco słabszych bossów, czyli Zielonego Orka i Herszta Banitów. Najpierw proponuję wyruszyć na pole 25:29 - Polana pod lasem. Tam zostaniesz zaatakowany przez Zielonego Orka Plik:Zielony_Ork.gif. Z Orka istnieje szansa na wypadnięcie Gemu Szczęścia lub HP Plus, a za wygraną dostaniesz Pierścień Witalności (25lvl). Proponowany minimalny poziom: 23-25 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186641742 Przykładowa walka. Jeżeli Ork się tam nie pojawia, to znaczy, że nie zapłaciłeś 5.000 złota karczmarzowi w Langeburgu. Gdy załatwisz z Orkiem "sprawy", udaj się na pole, które wskazywała banicka chusta (jeżeli jej nie masz, to znaczy, że nie grałeś zgodnie z poradnikiem), czyli 31:32, wejdziesz tam do Lasu Banitów. Od razu idź na pole 9:10, gdyż w drzewie Plik:Korzeń.gif schowane są Banickie Buty (20lvl). Następnie wąską dróżką udaj się na pole 14:9, tam zostaniesz thumb|300pxotoczony przez 3 banitów Plik:Banita2.gifPlik:Banita2.gifPlik:Banita2.gif, a także przez ich herszta Plik:Herszt_Banitów.gif. W trakcie gdy herszt poprosi o oddanie jego chusty, masz do wyboru jeden z dwóch wariantów: *górna opcja (oddajesz) - nie dojdzie do walki *dolna opcja (zatrzymujesz) - dojdzie do walki z Hersztem. Oczywiście zalecam wybranie walki, gdyż oprócz doświadczenia, możesz także zdobyć Gem Szybkości (ale nie zawsze wypada). Na Herszta Banitów proponowany minimalny poziom, to 25-27 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186644295 Przykładowa walka - uważaj na jego dużą ilość szybkości. Po wygranej walce lub po oddaniu chusty, kieruj się w lewo do skrzyneczki na polu 6:5, a jej zawartość to: 10.000 sztuk złota, 1x Mikstura regeneracji Lv1, Banicki Płaszcz (22lvl). Wyjdź z tej lokacji, aktualnie możesz już udać się do "migającego punktu" (tego punktu nie będzie, jeżeli ominąłeś spotkanie z Protectorem, lecz wciąż możesz tutaj wejść), w tym celu idź na północny-wschód, na pole 32:24 i wejdź do Polany Zielonego Smoka. Zaletą tej lokacji jest to, że nie tracisz na niej ruchów. Idź w prawo, na polu 12:5 zauważysz Zielonego Smoka Plik:Zielony_Smok.gif. Ze smokiem możesz walczyć natychmiast, gdy będziesz gotowy. Proponowany poziom: 25-27 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186644466 Przykładowa walka. Smok nie jest zbyt trudnym przeciwnikiem, jedyną trudność stanowią jego mocne ataki magiczne (wiatr), a więc dobrze by było nabić atrybut wiatru; innym wyjściem może być wytrwanie aż skończy mu się mana (używa raz jednego miksu many lv2 - 330many) i zacznie atakować słabym atakiem fizycznym. Posiada mało szybkości thumb|220pxi szczęścia. Po wygranej walce wyjdź z tej lokacji. Na mapie Arkadii ruszaj na północny-wschód, przez pole 35:20 wejdź do Jaskini Hydry. Przed sobą możesz przeczytać tabliczkę z ostrzeżeniem Plik:Tabliczka.gif, ale zignoruj ją i ruszaj na północ. Lokacja ta nie jest zbyt duża, więc kilka kroków dalej, na polu 8:7 zostaniesz zaatakowany przez Hydrę Plik:Hydra.gif. Jednak uważaj, gdyż bestia nie dość, że posiada mocne ataki fizyczne, to i dużo szybkości oraz szczęścia. Proponowany poziom: 27-30 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186655847 Przykładowa walka. Jeśli Ci się poszczęści, to możesz nawet zdobyć Hydrzą Zbroję (25lvl) - bardzo cenna zbroja, dodająca dużą ilość obrony fizycznej. Kieruj się teraz do Hydrzego Jaja Plik:Jajo_Hydry.gif, które jest na polu 7:4. Z jajem wróć do Lopeza, za co dostaniesz Pierścień Wiatru (25lvl) - pierścień ten może być przydatny gdybyś miał problemy z Zielonym Smokiem, a najpierw ubiłeś Hydrę. 'Jaskinia Gothar' Plik:Jaskinia_Gothar.png Teraz już przejdź przez drogę, którą blokował Protector (już go tam nie ma) i wejdź do Jaskini Gothar. Tam idź na północny-wschód, a później przez ścieżkę na południowy-zachód, na polu 12:20, w skrzyni jest 5.000 sztuk złota i 3x Mikstura Życia lv3. Spróbuj wejść po drabince Plik:Drabina.gif, która jest na lewo, pole 5:21. Niestety, załamie się, wejdź zatem po schodkach, które są kilka kroków dalej od skrzynki, którą wcześniej otworzyłeś. Będąc na górze, skręć w lewo, na 4:13 zeskoczysz do skrzynki. Zrób kilka kroków do 6:19, a w skrzyni znajduje się: 22.122 sztuk złota, 3x Mikstura życia Lv3, 1x Zbroja Płytowa. Wyjdź przez czarny otwór w ścianie, a zostaniesz przeniesiony nieco niżej. Idź ścieżką od wejścia do tej jaskini, prowadzącą na północ. Powinieneś zauważyć pomnik, zbliż się w jego kierunku, a zostaniesz zaatakowany przez 4 Duchy Gothar Plik:Duch_Gothar.gifPlik:Duch_Gothar.gifPlik:Duch_Gothar.gifPlik:Duch_Gothar.gif. W walce przede wszystkim chodzi o to, aby nie zabiły cię podczas jednej, celnej przez wszystkie duchy tury - czyli masz np. 1600 hp to niech biją Ci ciosy słabsze niż 400. Jest to pierwsza walka z tak dużą ilością bossów w walce, ale na uwagę zasługuje fakt, że możesz użyć aż po 200 mikstur każdego rodzaju. Duchy te nie posiadają zbyt dużo szczęścia i szybkości, przez co mogą całkiem często chybiać, jeśli jesteś wojownikiem. Najlepsza taktyka to uleczać się i jednocześnie atakować podczas podwójnego ruchu, dlatego zalecane by mieć sporo szybkości. Proponowany poziom: 28-30 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186651160 Przykładowa walka (za walkę mogą wypaść eliksiry - bardzo przydatne mikstury, do użycia na minimum 50 poziomie). Po wygranej, tak jak wskazuje gra, podejdź w lewo do świecącego punktu Plik:Światełko.gif, na pole 13:11, a zdobędziesz Pierścień Dusz (30lvl). Następnie udaj się na północ i z pola 14:5 zabierz Pochodnię Plik:Pochodnia.gif. Teraz kieruj się na zachód i ze skrzynki na polu 4:9 zabierz 6.597 sztuk złota. Już możesz mknąć do nowego miasta, ale został tu jeszcze jeden boss do ubicia. Udaj się na północny-zachód thumbod wejścia do Jaskini Gothar i przez pole 4:25 wejdź do Pieczary. bez Pochodni wejście nie będzie możliwe. W pieczarze kieruj się w górę i ze skrzyni na polu 4:4 weź: 10.000 sztuk złota, 1x Mikstura regeneracji Lv1. Gdy to zrobisz, udaj się do wschodniej części tej lokacji, a natrafisz na Kamiennego Golema Plik:Kamienny_Golem.gif z którym możesz zawalczyć. Proponowany poziom: 29-31 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186655790 Przykładowa walka. Bestia ta posiada dużą ilość szczęścia, a także zadaje mocne obrażenia fizyczne. Po wygranej walce, ze skrzyni na polu 8:3 możesz zabrać Miecz Gothar (27lvl). Zrobiłeś już wszystko, co się dało w Eliar, pora na Devos. Rozdział 5: Devos rightOpuść Jaskinię Gothar przez pole 10:5. Na mapie Arkadii kieruj się na północ i na polu 28:16 wejdziesz do nowego miasta - Devos. W karczmie spotkasz tylko Kalvadora Plik:Kalvadorr.gif 11:10 od którego możesz się dowiedzieć czegoś nowego o Thanargu. Wyjdź z karczmy. Niestety, teraz czeka Cię nabijanie sporej ilości poziomów. Najlepiej byłoby gdybyś wbił co najmniej 35 poziom (zalecany 38), a to dlatego, że potwory, które będą w kolejnej lokacji są bardzo mocne (szczególnie Wielki Żywiołak Ziemi - popróbuj się z nim na arenie). Gdy już osiągniesz odpowiednie doświadczenie oraz wyposażenie, wyrusz na północny-zachód od Devos do lokacji Most przy Devos. Tam kieruj się na zachód, a po wejściu na pole 12:8 lub 12:9 spotkasz Thanarga. Po krótkiej pogawędce znów naśle na Ciebie Rapsa 'Plik:Raps.gif. Tym razem bestia jest silniejsza i oprócz ataków fizycznych używa także magicznych. Proponowany poziom: 35-38 'http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186689173 Przykładowa walka. Style walki z tym bossem mogą być różne, ale opiszę te najważniejsze: #Jeżeli masz dużo HP, a Raps #2 najpotężniejsze ciosy jakie Ci bije nie zabierają więcej niż połowę twojego HP, to w walce używaj mikstur życia lv 3 po tym jak zada drugi cios, ale uważaj na podwójne ciosy (zrób jedną testową walkę i ustal co jaką częstotliwość tur występują)! #Jeżeli masz bardzo dużo szybkości (ale naprawdę bardzo dużo), to możesz atakować go gdy masz podwójny cios. Ta taktyka może nie być skuteczna, jeśli rzadko posiadasz podwójne tury, ponieważ zabraknie Ci mikstur. #Jeżeli masz bardzo dużo szczęścia (Raps #2 ma dosyć mało), to możesz atakować, gdy będzie chybiał (czyli ważne będą uniki magiczne i fizyczne). Zalecana taktyka dla wojowników. Po wygranej Raps #2 rozpieprzy most. ;) Musisz zatem wrócić do karczmy w Devos. Oprócz Kalvadora, spotkasz tam także Robotników Plik:Robotnik.gifPlik:Robotnik.gif, ale od nich nic nie uzyskasz przydatnego. Idź więc do Quiny Plik:Quina.gif , która jest na polu 7:7. Po tym znów wróć do Kalvadora, a uzyskasz Klucz do Tuneli Devos. Z kluczem wyjdź z karczmy i wybierz się do tuneli Devos (podziemia). 'Tunele Devos' |700px W tunelach Devos od razu włóż klucz do zamka na polu 4:13, co spowoduje otwarcie bramy Plik:Brama.gif. Teraz ważna informacja: jeżeli miałeś mocny problem z potworkami w lokacji Most przy Devos, to zawróć i powbijaj kilka lvli, ponieważ tutaj właśnie atakują te same potwory i to w większych ilościach, więc niepotrzebnie byś tylko marnował ruchy. Twoim zadaniem będzie teraz przełączać dźwignie, aby usunąć blokady Plik:Blokada.gif. Jak widać na mapce, udaj się drogą w dół do pierwszej najbliższej skrzyni 11:15, w której jest 12345 sztuk złota. Wróć teraz do miejsca w którym musiałeś schodzić w dół. Idź na północny-wschód i wejdź drugim tunelem w prawo (czyli nie tym ze skrzynką, a tym z przełącznikiem - do tamtej skrzyni jeszcze wrócisz). Na końcu tego tunelu, na polu 15:11 przełącz''' dźwignię''' Plik:Dźwignia.gif, co spowoduje otwarcie przejścia na polu 10:8. Nie idź tam jeszcze, a przejdź drugim przejściem po prawej stronie na północ. Na końcu odnogi tej dróżki trafisz na kolejną dźwignię (pole 11:3) Plik:Dźwignia.gif - przełącz ją. Wróć teraz do przejścia, które otworzyłeś pierwszą dźwignią, czyli przez pole 10:8. Uruchomienie drugiej dźwigni spowodowało otwarcie przejścia na polu 7:8, idąc tam do końca otwórz skrzynkę z pola 4:11, a jej zawartość to Kolczasta Tarcza (29lvl). Wyjdź z tej odnogi i kieruj się w lewo, później do końca. Zobaczysz trzecią dźwignię (6:5) Plik:Dźwignia.gif - ją też uaktywnij. Wróć teraz do skrzyni przed którą wcześniej ostrzegałem, aby tam nie iść - miało to na celu oszczędzenie ruchów, czyli do tej na polu 15:13, w jej środku jest 3x Mikstura życia Lv4. Zauważ też, że przełączenie trzeciej dźwigni odblokowało przejście na polu 13:14. Idź tam aż do końca drogi. Trochę wyżej, na polu 18:14 uaktywnij czwartą dźwignię Plik:Dźwignia.gif. Otworzyło się kolejne przejście, do którego potrzeba będzie zużyć sporo ruchów... Mianowicie to przejście jest na polu 17:7, czyli w pobliżu gruzów Plik:Gruzy.gif, które widać na mapce powyżej. Przejdź przez nie, później trochę w dół i prawą drogą w górę, tam na lewo na polu 18:4 jest kolejny przełącznik Plik:Dźwignia.gif, który uruchom. Idź teraz na południe do kolejnego przełącznika Plik:Dźwignia.gif, czyli tego na polu 17:12 - jego też włącz. Idź teraz drogą w prawo i wyjdź stąd przez pole 26:9. Znajdujesz się teraz na thumb|300pxmałej wysepce, zrób krok na południowy-zachód i wejdź do Świątyni Niebieskiego Smoka 33:18. Na polu 9:5 będzie czekał na Ciebie Niebieski Smok Plik:Niebieski_Smok.gif. Podobnie jak w przypadku Zielonego Smoka, z tym też od razu masz możliwość poddania się próbie walki. Z bestią tą walczy się podobnie jak z Zielonym Smokiem, czyli posiada mało szybkości i szczęścia, a mocny atak. Chociaż wcale nie taki mocny, ponieważ wystarczy nabić atrybut lodu na maksimum i jego ciosy zbyt mocne nie będą. Proponowany poziom: 35-37 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186693244 Przykładowa walka (tu walka tylko z 5% atrybutami lodu i 360 pkt. obrony magicznej). Za wygraną może wylecieć część z niebieskiego uzbrojenia. Oprócz tego od Smoka dostaniesz zdolność przeprawy przez rzeki i jeziora. Możesz już ruszać do nowego miasta (przeskocz do kolejnego rozdziału), ale zostało tutaj jeszcze aż trzech bossów do ubicia. Wróć jeszcze raz do podziemi. Została tutaj ostatnia dźwignia Plik:Dźwignia.gif do przełączenia, która znajduje się na polu 26:15, prawie prawy dolny róg mapy. Uaktywnienie jej utworzyło przejście do terenów przy prawym górnym rogu mapy, tam leży skrzynia na polu 26:6 w której jest Gem Wytrzymałości. Oprócz tego z kamiennej tablicy (pole 25:3) Plik:Kamienna_Tablica.gif dowiesz się, że "Niebieski kryształ na niebieskim podeście otworzy drogę Skrzydlatemu Demonowi". Postaw zatem kryształ na podeście w 24:6, a otworzysz przejście do Pieczary Demona. Dla przypomnienia: ten kryształ można było zdobyć z Jaskini w lokacji Świętego Drzewa Urkade, jeżeli go nie masz, to musisz tam po niego iść. thumb|180pxWejdź do Pieczary Demona. Po przekroczeniu jednego kroku od razu zaatakuje Cię Skrzydlaty Demon Plik:Skrzydlaty_Demon.gif , którego uwolniłeś otwierając Pieczarę. ;) Napraw więc to, likwidując tego stwora. Bestia posiada dosyć sporo szczęścia jak na bossa magicznego, ale nieco mniej szybkości. Uważaj również na to, że po 2 razy używa mikstury życia lv2 oraz mikstury many lv2. Proponowany poziom: 36-39 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186697261 Przykładowa walka. Po wygranej walce idź na pole 3:3 i ze skrzyni weź Bastard (38lvl), Gem inteligencji. Wyjdź z Pieczary. Udaj się w miejsce gruzów, a na polu 15:7 spotkasz Kalvadora Plik:Kalvadorr.gif. Jednak nie będzie dla Ciebie zbyt miły i rozmowa doprowadzi do walki. Jest trudnym przeciwnikiem, gdyż posiada bardzo zrównoważone statystyki, zarówno mocny atak i obrony, a także dużo szybkości i szczęścia. Ponadto raz uleczy się Miksturą Życia lv3 (przywraca 3000 HP). Proponowany poziom: 41-43 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186767886 Przykładowa walka. Za wygraną może wylecieć Gem wytrzymałości, a od Kalvadora otrzymasz Kilof. 'Stara Kopalnia' thumb|400px Opuść podziemia Devos i udaj się do lokacji Most przy Devos (tam, gdzie odbyła się walka z Rapsem #2). Na polu 19:6 za pomocą Kilofa odkop gruzy, a następnie wejdź do Starej kopalni. Na Tabliczce Plik:Tabliczka.gif 9:23 przeczytasz informację, dlaczego Stara kopalnia została zamknięta. Zignoruj to i idź na zachód do końca mapy, a później na północ, następnie z pola 3:20 wyjmij 1x HP Plus. Wróć do miejsca startowego, stamtąd idź na północny-zachód do końca torów aż do drabinki 4:11, przy której dowiesz się, że jest zbyt krótka, aby się przedostać. Ruszaj zatem na północny-wschód, po drodze zabierając ze skrzyni na polu 8:14: 10.000 sztuk złota, 1x Mikstura regeneracji Lv1. Idąc dalej na północny-wschód w końcu powinieneś trafić na pole 19:9 - przejdź przez nie. Idź teraz wzdłuż torów na południe, a następnie w lewo, później w górę aż dotrzesz go dźwigni Plik:Dźwignia.gif, pole 11:9, którą musisz przełączyć. Po tym wróć do miejsca w którym skręciłeś wcześniej w lewo i ruszaj przez tory w prawo, przy okazji wchodząc w przejście na 19:14 i zabierając Kolczugę (38lvl) 'z pola 19:5. Wyjdź stamtąd i idź do końca torów, do wagonika Plik:Wagonik.gif, który jest na polu 17:23. Podejdź do niego i popchnij go. Idź teraz do drabinki przez którą wcześniej nie mogłeś przejść, ponieważ była za krótka. Wagonik (teraz na 4:11) umożliwi wejście po drabinie. Idąc dalej, na polu 5:4 wejdź do 'Pieczary Gargulca. Zrób krok wprzód, a zostaniesz przez Gargulca Plik:Gargulec.gif zaatakowany. Stwór ten jest dosyć mocny, a zwłaszcza jego atak magiczny. Bez atrybutów ziemi może być ciężko. Na szczęście walkę ułatwiają jego niskie szczęście oraz przeciętna szybkość. Proponowany poziom: 48-50 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186818948 Przykładowa walka. Po wygranej walce rusz na pole 8:3 i wyciągnij 2x Mikstura regeneracji Lv1, Metalowe Rękawice (40lvl). Właśnie zrobiłeś wszystko, co było możliwe w Devos, ruszaj do kolejnego miasta. Rozdział 6: Nordia thumb|300pxDo Nordii dotrzesz kierując się na północny-zachód od Devos. W końcu, na polu 17:7 powinieneś na nią natrafić, jeśli po drodze nie zabiły Cię potwory. Znów odwiedź sklep, targ, itd. a następnie wejdź do karczmy. W karczmie przebywają 4 postacie: Lester 'Plik:Lester.gif 5:5, 'Herra Plik:Herra.gif 10:7, Felicja Plik:Felicja.gif 14:6, Nikolaus Plik:Nikolaus.gif 15:8. U Lestera dowiesz się, że aby zdobyć nową zdolność należy zabić Wielkiego Żywiołaka Lodu. Herra opowie o mistrzu Feniksie, Felicja Cię powita, a Nikolaus opowie o Thanargu i że musisz najpierw wyruszyć do kolejnego miasta, Azarad. Wejdź zatem do podziemi Nordii. 'Lodowe Jaskinie Nordii' 700px Przed walką z Żywiołakiem warto najpierw spenetrować skrzynki. Uważaj jednak, gdyż potwory tam będące są naprawdę bardzo mocne (wróć za kilka(naście) poziomów, jeżeli nie dajesz im rady). *12:16 - 5x Mikstura życia Lv3 *3:11 - 25500 sztuk złota, 1 x Eliksir *16:3 - 1x Gem szczęścia *26:13 - 1x Lina (przedmiot potrzebny do zadania) Teraz możesz iść do Żywiołaka, jednak spotka Cię niemiła niespodzianka. Przejście na polu 14:11 jest blokowane przez lodową bryłę Plik:Bryła_lodu.gif. Idź zatem do karczmy i do Lestera, a dowiesz się, że potrzebujesz Kryształowy młotek, by rozkruszyć bryłę. Dostaniesz go od niego, ale najpierw musisz przynieść trochę wody ze studni z lokacji Most przy Devos. Zanim jednak wyruszysz, weź Dzbanek od Felicji. Potrzebna Ci także lina, którą mogłeś zdobyć w podziemiach Nordii. Jeżeli jej nie masz, to musisz po nią iść do podziemi. Z potrzebnymi przedmiotami, na Arkadii poprzez pole 22:14 dotrzesz do Mostu przy Devos. Studnię odnajdziesz na polu 5:11, po interakcji z nią otrzymasz Dzbanek z leczniczą wodą, wróć z nim do Lestera, a otrzymasz Kryształowy młotek. Z młotkiem wróć do podziemi i rozwal bryłę. Po tym udaj się do Wielkiego Żywiołaka Lodu Plik:Wielki_Żywiołak_Lodu.gif 15:7, u którego dostaniesz zdolność chodzenia po śniegu, ale tylko jeśli pokonasz go w walce. Boss ten zadaje mocne obrażenia, ale główny czynnik, który będzie miał kluczowe znaczenie, to atrybut lodu. Nabij go najlepiej na maksimum, co może obniżyć obrażenia tego Żywiołaka nawet o połowę. Proponowany poziom: 45-47 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186795207 Przykładowa walka. Po wygranej wyjdź z podziemi poprzez pole w prawym górnym rogu mapy. Rozdział 7: Azarad rightGdy posiadasz zdolność chodzenia po śniegu i opuścisz podziemia Nordii drugim wyjściem, na mapie Arkadii udaj się na pole 24:5, a tam do nowego miasta - Azarad. Na razie w karczmie spotkasz Cida Plik:Cid.gif 9:8 i Hagana Plik:Hagan.gif 6:6. Porozmawiaj z Cidem, aby dowiedzieć się, co dzieje się z Alvarionem, a następnie z Haganem, który zezwoli Ci na spotkanie z Gerardem. Na piętrze karczmy pogadaj z Gerardem Plik:Gerard.gif 4:6, od którego dowiesz się o kartce, która wskaże drogę w Wielkim Lodowcu. Mistrzowi Feniksowi Plik:Mistrz_Feniks.gif 5:3 potrzebny jest liść Oksymandrona. Zejdź na niższe piętro karczmy. Na polu 3:5 odnajdziesz Kartkę z zapiskami Plik:Kartka_z_dziwnymi_napisami.gif. Wyjdź z karczmy i ruszaj na zachód od Nordii. Przez pole 10:7 wejdziesz do Wejścia do Wielkiego Lodowca (bez uzyskanie zdolności od Wielkiego Żywiołaka wejście tutaj nie byłoby możliwe). Ruszaj jedyną możliwą drogą na północny-zachód, a będziesz świadkiem zastraszania Polarnika Plik:Polarnik.gif przez Thanarga i jego bandę. Niedługo potem będziesz ofiarą ataku Serafina Plik:Serafin2.gif, tym razem wzmocnionego. Najlepiej bez 50 poziomu nie podchodź... Serafin bardzo zyskał na mocy, jednak na 50-55 poziomie powinieneś dać mu radę http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186828287 Przykładowa walka. Posiada mocno zrównoważone statystyki - dużo HP, ataku, szybkości, szczęścia - praktycznie bez słabych punktów... Ponadto leczy się miksturką życia lv4 (uzdrawia 5000 HP). W końcu go jednak kiedyś pokonasz. Od Polarnika dowiesz się o Alvarionie. Teraz czeka Cię spora podróż przez Wielki Lodowiec. Musisz kierować się według instrukcji z kartki, którą znalazłeś w karczmie Azarad: #droga - LEWO #droga - LEWO #droga - PROSTO (środek) #droga - PROSTO (środek) #droga - PRAWO Zanim jednak wyruszysz, nabij atrybuty lodu na maksimum (jeśli wcześniej tego nie zrobiłeś), gdyż w Wielkim Lodowcu atakują potwory magiczne z gemem lodu (te same co na śniegu lub w podziemiach Nordii). Warto także dobić poziom co najmniej do 55, a nawet i do 60, ponieważ spotkasz kilku bossów. Uwaga: przegrana z potworami w Lodowcu powoduje, że musisz zaczynać od nowa! 'Wiecznie Zamarznięty Las' thumb|400pxJeżeli szedłeś zgodnie z moimi wskazówkami, to teraz znajdujesz się w Wiecznie Zamarzniętym Lesie. Od razu wyrusz lekko na północny-zachód i wydobądź ze skrzyni na polu 21:12 2x Eliksir. Droga na polu 17:10 jest nie do przejścia, ale i tak trzeba to sprawdzić. Potem musisz pójść wyżej. Tam z pola 14:5 otwórz skrzynię - 10.000 sztuk złota i później popchnij głaz Plik:Kamień.gif (16:7). Dziurawa droga została załatana, przejdź zatem po tym urwisku w lewo, aż do śladów w śniegu Plik:Ślady.jpg - idź wzdłuż nich. Natrafisz na wejście do jaskini, ale przed wejściem zabierz ze skrzynki na prawo (pole 7:8) 20x Mikstura życia Lv4. Teraz już możesz wejść do Jaskini Śnieżnego Golema. 'Na środku jaskini widać leżącego 'Alvariona Plik:Leżący_Alvarion.gif 7:8, lecz po podejściu do niego natychmiast zostaniesz zaatakowany przez Śnieżnego Golema Plik:Śnieżny_Golem.gif. Stwór ten jest dosyć mocny, a dodatkowym utrudnieniem jest fakt, że nawet jeśli zbierałeś każde uzbrojenie, które było podane w solucji, to i tak jest ono słabsze niż obecny Twój poziom. http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186886438 Przykładowa walka (zalecany poziom: 55-58) - Tutaj walka z 235 szybkości, 480 obrony i 135 szczęścia. Za wygraną może wylecieć część z Kościanego zestawu. Po tym zostaniesz przeniesiony z Alvarionem Plik:Alvarion.gif do Karczmy Azarad, dostaniesz od niego notatkę z informacją jak dojść do Shivy. Jednak jeszcze tam nie wyruszaj. Wróć z powrotem do Wiecznie Zamarzniętego Lasu, a tam do Jaskini Śnieżnego Golema. Ze skrzyni na polu 3:6 weź Łopatę (zaraz się przyda). Wyjdź z tej jaskini, udaj się na południe, a gdy zobaczysz kłodę drzewa, kieruj się na wschód. Na polu 12:18 zobaczysz zaspy Plik:Zaspa.jpg, których odkopanie będzie możliwe tylko z pomocą łopaty. Idź dalej, gdy zobaczysz drogę w prawo, to nie skręcaj tam jeszcze. Zejdź niżej, a później na wschód, na polu 11:25 jest skrzynia z Ręcznym Toporem (45lvl). Możesz już wrócić nieco wyżej i skręcić drogą w prawo, idź dalej po mostku na zachód, ze skrzyni na 3:19 weź Pika (49lvl), Pocisk magiczny 2. Pójdź teraz nieco niżej i z drzewa zerwij Liść Oksymandrona Plik:Liść_Oksymandrona.gif potrzebny do uratowania Cynthie. Zauważ, że na moście pojawił się Gigantyczny pająk Plik:Gigantyczny_Pająk.gif. Musisz go pokonać. Nie powinno Ci to sprawić większych problemów, ponieważ pająk ten posiada statystyki podobne do Śnieżnego Golema, a nawet nieco słabsze http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186890312&vid=41216 Przykładowa walka. Za wygraną istnieje szansa na zdobycie części z Kolczego zestawu. gdyby zdarzyła się sytuacja, że zostałeś zabity przez potwory lub z jakiegoś powodu nie możesz pokonać Pająka, to jeszcze nie oddawaj liścia, tylko wróć do tego miejsca, bo inaczej walka z tym bossem już przepadnie. Po tym wróć do Karczmy Azarad (lub szybciej daj się zabić potworom). Tam wejdź na wyższe piętro i oddaj liść Mistrzowi Feniksowi za co w nagrodę otrzymasz całkiem przydatny Sękaty pierścień (55lvl). Uwaga: jeżeli zabiłeś wcześniej Shivę, to nie będziesz mógł oddać liścia i nie dostaniesz już nagrody. Możesz już udać się do Shivy, pomimo faktu, że wcześniej to mogłeś zrobić, ale wtedy nie dostałbyś w nagrodę Sękatego Pierścienia. W Wielkim Lodowcu wybierz drogę: #LEWO #PRAWO #LEWO #PROSTO #PRAWO 'Przed Jaskinią Shivy' rightW kłodzie drzewa Plik:Kłoda_drzewa.gif na polu 4:9 schowany jest Wielki Topór (42 lvl). Wejdź teraz do Jaskini Shivy przez pole 4:5. Po przejściu kilku kroków wprzód, spotkasz pierwsze bóstwo w grze - Shivę Plik:Shiva.gif 7:4. Przed walką dostaniesz od niej kilka informacji o Thanargu. Shiva to potężny przeciwnik. Na samą walkę będzie potrzebne: *wbicie atrybutu lodu, najlepiej na maksimum, *przynajmniej 600 obrony magicznej, *przynajmniej 215 szybkości (ale duble i tak mamy co kilkanaście tur), a dla maga więcej. Oczywiście im więcej, tym będzie łatwiej. Zalecany poziom: 57-60 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186891005 Przykładowa walka. To nie wszystko, Shiva w walce używa 5x Mikstura Many lv3 (przywraca 530 MP, łącznie 2650 MP) oraz 2x Mikstury Życia lv3 (przywraca 3000 HP, łącznie 6000 HP). Za wygraną może wylecieć gem magii lub Lód 3, a od Shivy otrzymasz zdolność przeprawy przez zaśnieżony las. Wyjdź już stąd na mapę świata, gdyż zrobiłeś już tutaj wszystko. Rozdział 8: Scythe Po opuszczeniu terenów przed jaskinią Shivy, na mapie świata ruszaj przez zaśnieżony las na południe. Gdy zobaczysz dróżkę (przeszkodzą na niej nowe potwory), skręć po niej w prawo, aż dojdziesz do kolejnego miasta - Scythe. Standardowo zobacz nowe aukcje, sklep, itp., a następnie zajrzyj do karczmy. Od razu rzuci się w oczy stojak ze zbrojami Plik:Stojak_ze_zbroją.gif 19:8, zabierz z niego Zbroję Turniejową (57lvl). W karczmie przebywają 3 postacie: Melania Plik:Melania.gif 13:7, Grothor Plik:Grothor.gif 7:9, Karczmarz Berthus Plik:Karczmarz_Berthus.gif 5:9. Porozmawiaj z Melanią, która poprosi o znalezienie Różowych Muchomorów, następnie z Grothorem od którego dostaniesz klucz do jego warsztatu, natomiast u Karczmarza możesz kupić drinki. Wyjdź z karczmy i wejdź do podziemi Scythe. 'Podziemia Scythe' Plik:Podziemia_Scythe.gif Zawartość: *12:24 (na dole mapy) - Lekka Zbroja Płytowa (57lvl) ''' *15:5 (na górze mapy) - '''3x Mikstura many Lv4, HP Plus *24:14 (na wschód od wejścia) - 25.000 sztuk złota *Ponadto w lewym dolnym rogu mapy na polu 3:24 znajduje się Mały kluczyk Plik:Brązowy_kluczyk.gif (klucz do skrzyni) *W prawym górnym rogu mapy (pole 3:3) znajduje się unikatowa skrzynia Plik:Skrzynia2.gif, której potrzeba naoliwić zamek Natomiast dostęp do ostatniej skrzynki w prawym dolnym rogu uzyskasz dopiero w późniejszej części gry. Po ograbieniu skrzynek ruszaj na pole 23:3 Plik:Drzwi.gif (prawy górny róg mapy) i otwórz drzwi kluczem, który dostałeś od Grothora. Znajdujesz się w Warsztacie Grothora, zaraz obok z wiadra Plik:Wiadro.gif 14:16 weź Gem HP Plus. Po zrobieniu kilku kroków dalej zostaniesz zaatakowany przez Behemoth Kinga Plik:Behemoth_King.gif. Bestia ta nie jest zbyt trudnym przeciwnikiem, lecz należy uważać na jej szczęście. Około 130 szczęścia powinno wystarczyć, by nie bił nam krytyków, a 535 obrony z efektywnością 100% (lub 683 z efektywnością 78%, itd.), aby zadawał nam obrażenia słabsze niż 3000. Zalecany poziom: 58-60 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186893599 Przykładowa walka. Po pokonaniu stwora może lootnąć spiżowe eq. Idź teraz z pola 11:10 zabierz pojemnik z paliwem Plik:Paliwo.gif, natomiast z półki Plik:Oliwiarka.gif 13:6 Oliwiarkę potrzebną do zamkniętej skrzynki (nie można jej zabrać, jeśli nie spróbowałeś otworzyć tej skrzynki Małym kluczykiem). Wyjdź zatem z warsztatu i wracaj do tej nienaoliwionej skrzynki, jej zawartość to: *'Pierścień celności (60lvl)' *'1x Eliksir' *'1x Mikstura regeneracji' Wróć teraz do karczmy oddać paliwo Grothorowi, potem pójdzie on na Ciebie poczekać przy Molo na zachodnim wybrzeżu. 'Zagajnik' thumb|300pxWyjdź z miasta i ruszaj dróżką aż na południe, poprzez pole 7:17 na mapie świata trafisz do Zagajnika. Na polu 22:11 znajduje się tabliczka Plik:Tabliczka2.gif z ostrzeżeniem. Jest to prawie prawda. Jednak wejdź do Jaskini, a natychmiast zostaniesz pokonany przez Mangaro Plik:Mangaro.gif, jeśli spróbujesz z nim zawalczyć. Uratuje Cię Leśniczy Gerwazy Plik:Leśniczy_Gerwazy.gif, rzucając kulę w Mangaro. No cóż, ruszaj przez Zagajnik na południe, lecz po wejściu na pole 18:22 zostaniesz zaatakowany przez gigantycznego bawoła Plik:Szalony_Bawół.gif. Zwierzę to posiada całkiem sporo szybkości, zalecam wbić co najmniej 60 poziom. Przydadzą się mikstury lv4 do kupienia na targu, jeśli masz problemy z jego obrażeniami lub zaczyna brakować ci mikstur. http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186893790 Przykładowa walka. W nagrodę może wylecieć część z bawolego setu lub gem siły. Po tym udaj się w prawy dolny róg mapy, na polu 26:26 jest skrzynia, a w niej Mikstura regeneracji Lv1. Jeszcze nie wychodź z tej lokacji, pod drzewem na polu 15:25 da się przejść, idź więc na zachód. Blisko prawego dolnego rogu mapy na polu 4:25 jest tajny tunel. Idź drogą na północ, lecz zanim wejdziesz do domku, miń go prawą stroną, ponieważ w prawym górnym rogu mapy za domem schowany jest w skrzyni Gem szczęścia 3:3. Możesz już wejść do Domku Leśniczego Gerwazego 5:8 (jeżeli nie uratował Cię Gerwazy w walce z Mangaro, to nie możesz tutaj wejść). Uważaj, bo o dziwo tracisz w tej lokacji ruchy. W domku mieszka: Andrea Plik:Andrea.gif 8:6, no i oczywiście Gerwazy Plik:Leśniczy_Gerwazy.gif 5:6. Gerwazy poprosi o rozmowę z Czarownicą Alexą, opuść to miejsce i powędruj zatem do kolejnego miasta. Rozdział 9: Kurthus thumbPo wyjściu z Zagajnika południowym wyjściem, kieruj się dalej drogą, potem skręć na skrzyżowaniu i kilka kroków dalej natrafisz na kolejne miasto - Kurthus 8:29. Wejdź do karczmy, natrafisz tam na: Leenę Plik:Amorja.gif 6:14, Czarownicę Alexę Plik:Czarownica_Alexa.gif 4:8, Zakapturzonego Maga 9:7, Karczmarza Plik:Karczmarz_Kurthus.gif 13:9 i Rollanda Plik:Rolland.gif 16:16. Powinieneś zaczepić jedynie Czarownicę oraz Maga, ponieważ od reszty postaci nie dowiesz się niczego przydatnego. Alexa wyjawi, że perła pomoże w walce z Mangaro, natomiast od maga możesz uzyskać pomoc w sprawie mieszkańców Kurthus, lecz najpierw musisz mu dostarczyć: *20 pazurów Behemoth'a *10 łusek Tyranozaura *1 roślinkę z rozłożystymi liśćmi, która rośnie na Bezludnej Wyspie. Pazury powinieneś już mieć po ukończeniu misji z Podziemiami Scythe i Warsztatem Grothora, jeśli ich nie posiadasz dostatecznie dużo, musisz je dozbierać. Co do reszty przedmiotów, także musisz je zdobyć, jednak o tym nieco później. Wyjdź już z karczmy. Musisz jeszcze wrócić do Gerwazego, aby poinformować go o perle. Gdy to zrobisz, na mapie świata ruszaj na północny-wschód, w końcu na polu 18:15 natkniesz się na Jaskinię Chochlików. 'Jaskinia Chochlików' thumbW jaskini tej znajdują się 2 skrzynie w górnych rogach mapy: *16:6 (prawy róg) - 57.328 sztuk złota, Mosiężna Laska (48lvl) *4:6 (lewy róg) - Eliksir Zejdź niżej i podejdź do dołka 6:11. Masz teraz 2 możliwości: *sprawdzić go (zalecam zdobycie minimum 60 lvl i kupienie miksturek lv4, aby być przygotowanym na walkę), *zostawić go. Po wybraniu przeszukaniu dołka, odnajdziesz perłę królewską, po tym zostaniesz zaatakowany przez Chochlika . Masz 2 warianty: *walkę (górna opcja) - zawalczysz z chochlikiem, *ucieczkę (dolna opcja) - zawalczysz z dwoma chochlikami. Istnieje także trzecia rozwiązanie. Po wybraniu ucieczki, możesz spróbować uciec jeszcze raz, a po zrobieniu tego zostaniesz przeniesiony na drugi poziom Jaskini Chochlików, gdzie w skrzyni znajdziesz Różdżkę Chochlika (76 lvl). Mimo to po ucieczce możesz tam wrócić, a po przekroczeniu pola 7:8 zostaniesz jeszcze raz zaatakowany przez 2 Chochliki Plik:Chochlik.gifPlik:Chochlik.gif. Wbrew pozorom nie są oni potężnymi przeciwnikami, lecz bez mikstur 4 mogą stanowić problem, więc wykup je na targu. Chochliki leczą się także 1 raz Miksturą regeneracji lv1 (przywraca 5000 HP i 800 MP), zalecany poziom: 62-65 (na 2 chochliki, gdyż na jednego dasz radę nawet poniżej 60 poziomu) http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=186921979 Przykładowa walka. Za wygraną z Chochlikami mogą wylecieć części z zestawu Chochlika, pechowcy natomiast mogą zyskać tylko gemy magii. Niezależnie od wyboru opuść to miejsce i udaj się do Zagajnika, a następnie do Jaskini Mangaro. Po spotkaniu tego monstrum Plik:Mangaro.gif masz 2 możliwości: *walczyć *rzucić perłę Pierwszy wariant powoduje standardową walkę z potężnym Mangaro, który na obecnym poziomie gry pokona Cię jednym ciosem. Jego pokonanie możliwie jest dopiero na około 200 poziomie, więc musiałbyś opuścić tę misję i wrócić tutaj w późniejszym czasie. Drugi wariant spowoduje osłabienie Mangaro, przez co będzie kilkunastokrotnie łatwiejszy do pokonania, chociaż wciąż może sprawiać problemy. Zalecane przynajmniej 660 obrony magicznej z efektywnością 100%, aby Mangaro nie zadawał więcej niż 5000 HP. Po wyczerpaniu się jego many, atakuje nieco słabszym atakiem fizycznym. Oprócz tego 350 szybkości, by posiadać podwójne ciosy co 4-5 tur. Odpowiedni moment do walki z Mangaro: 67-70 poziom http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=187144557 Przykładowa walka. Za wygraną zawsze wyleci Pierścień z Meteorytu (80lvl). W miejscu, gdzie był Mangaro zabierz Perłę Królewską. Wyjdź z jaskini i udaj się do Gerwazego, ponieważ w nagrodę za ubicie potwora otrzymasz Nóż Leśniczego (73 lvl). To jeszcze nie wszystko. Wyjdź z Zagajnika i wyrusz do karczmy Kurthus. Tam możesz wymienić perłę u Czarownicy Alexy na Magiczny Pierścień (65 lvl). 'Molo przy zachodnim wybrzeżu' thumbWyjdź z karczmy, idź drogą na północny-zachód od Kurthus, poprzez pola 3:22 i 4:22 możesz wejść na Molo przy zachodnim wybrzeżu. Idąc dróżką naprzód, zobaczysz tabliczkę, a nieco dalej Grothora 9:6 z przygotowanym balonem Plik:Balon.gif. Masz teraz 2 możliwości: *odbyć lot balonem na wyspę, *przygotować się. Oczywiście przed wyborem warto się zastanowić, gdyż tylko pierwszy lot balonem jest darmowy, a każdy następny będzie Cię kosztować 1.000.000 złota. Na wyspie przyjdzie zmierzyć się z nowymi potworami, dlatego radzę wykupić zapas mikstur oraz na targu mikstury lv4, ponieważ możesz stoczyć 2 walki z bossami. W miarę możliwości pieniężnych, można też zaopatrzyć się na targu w jakieś lepsze uzbrojenie, ale i bez tego można się obejść. Na dodatek nabij przynajmniej 65 poziom, dlatego że każda porażka z potworami powoduje przeniesienie do miasta i musisz płacić milion złota na przelot! 'Polana na wyspie' thumbPo przelocie znajdujesz się na Polanie na wyspie. Do powrotu możesz użyć pochodni znajdującej się obok, lecz teraz jeszcze tego nie rób. Wyjdź z tej lokacji, kierując się po drodze na północ. Znajdujesz się na mapie świata, jednak tym razem na małej wyspie. Na polu 3:17 wejdź do Dżungli na wyspie. Od razu zobaczysz tabliczkę z ostrzeżeniem, lecz miń ją, idąc w lewo, gdyż w lewym dolnym rogu mapki 3:27 znajduje się Rozłożysta roślina Plik:Rozłożysta_roślina.gif. Idź teraz na północ, ponieważ niedaleko palmy, na polu 3:14 jest skrzynia, a w niej: 25.000 sztuk złota, ''' 2x Eliksir. Przejdź teraz przez mostek, który jest na prawo od palmy obok której była skrzynka. Na dole za mostkiem są 3 roślinki odpowiednio na polach: Plik:Rozłożysta_roślina.gif 12:19, Plik:Rozłożysta_roślina.gif 14:21 i Plik:Rozłożysta_roślina.gif 16:22. Ruszaj na północ do kolejnej roślinki na polu Plik:Rozłożysta_roślina.gif 16:9, a na lewo od niej jest skrzynka 12:9 z '''5x Mikstura many Lv4. Zejdź teraz z górki. Na kładce 12:13 drogę blokują bagna, jednak możesz sobie ją odblokować, stawiając 3 rozłożyste roślinki. Po tym wejdź po schodach, a następnie skręć w lewo, zabierając kolejną roślinę Plik:Rozłożysta_roślina.gif 4:6, tym razem nieco zamaskowaną. Przejdź do kolejnej części obszaru, idąc na południowy-wschód. Tam z pola 14:4 zabierz Jajo pterodaktyla Plik:Jajo_Hydry.gif. Wróć teraz do schodków, a przy wejściu na pole 9:10 zostaniesz zaatakowany przez Pterodaktyla Plik:Pterodaktyl.gif. Jeżeli nabiłeś nieco atrybutów wiatru, to walka może być łatwiejsza, jednak nie powinno być większych problemów na 60-65 poziomie http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=187179255 Przykładowa walka. Wiedz, że sporo razy używa Mikstur Many lv3. Za wygraną może wylecieć część z Haganowego zestawu lub gem Wiatr 3. Wróć teraz do początkowego miejsca na którym byłeś pierwszy raz w tej lokacji, a następnie skręć w lewo do kolejnej kładki na polu 13:25. Postaw 3 kolejne rośliny na bagnach, a z pola 16:25 zabierz Różowe Muchomory Plik:Różowe_Muchomory.gif, natomiast ze skrzynki 14:23 weź Haganowy Miecz (61lvl). Ruszaj jeszcze raz do wielkiego mostku, a po wejściu na pole 11:16 zostaniesz zaatakowany przez Bagiennego Potwora Plik:Bagienny_Potwór.gif. Ta bestia posiada o wiele potężniejszy atak, dlatego zalecany poziom to 64-68 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=187179368 Przykładowa walka. Po wygranej może wylecieć część z brązowego zestawu lub gem Ziemia 3. Zrobiłeś już na wyspie wszystko, co mogłeś. Możesz już ją opuścić, ale oczywiście tylko wtedy, gdy masz już uzbierane 10 łusek tyranozaura. W przeciwnym razie musisz je dozbierać lub kupić na targu. Pewnie myślicie, że szansa na oddanie rozłożystej rośliny przepadła, ale jesteście w błędzie. Tak naprawdę ostatnia roślinka Plik:Rozłożysta_roślina.gif znajduje się teraz na Molo przy zachodnim wybrzeżu, na polu 7:11. Po zebraniu wszystkich składników możesz wrócić do maga w Kurthus. Oprócz obiecanej przysługi, dostaniesz od niego także 3 Mikstury Regeneracji lv1. Idź teraz pogadać z Rollandem, a następnie z Leeną. Dowiesz się, że Orphan - jedyna osoba dzięki której możesz przekroczyć pustynię - wędruje po południowych miastach, a dokładniej w Langeburgu. Udaj się tam, następnie wejdź do karczmy Langeburg i podejdź do Orphana Plik:Orphan.gif 14:11. Po krótkiej pogawędce, zanim wrócisz do Kurthus, udaj się do Eliar, by oddać Jajo Pterodaktyla w zamian za Buty Posłańca (57lvl). Wróć już do Kurthus, a przy okazji Różowe Muchomory oddaj babci Melanii w Karczmie Scythe, za co w nagrodę dostaniesz Łuskowy Kapelusz (70 lvl). Teraz, na północ od Kurthus, na mapie świata, poprzez pole 10:24 wejdź do Starej stacji kolejowej. Tam drogą ruszaj na zachód i ze skrzyni 4:15 weź Gem szybkości. Po tym podejdź do Orphana 18:13 i zgodnie z ostrzeżeniem przygotuj się do walki. W trakcie podróży do Oasis w Piaskowym Łaziku Plik:Piaskowy_Łazik.gif drogę zablokuje wam Malboro King Plik:Malboro_King.gif. Potwór ten w sumie jest dosyć słaby, jedynie posiada dużo szczęścia, więc uważaj na jego ciosy krytyczne. Do pokonania na 65-70 poziomie http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=187784144 Przykładowa walka. Po wygranej walce dotrzesz do nowego miasta - Oasis. Rozdział 10: Oasis Standardowo, jak to w nowym mieście, skorzystaj z fontanny, zakup coś ciekawego w sklepie lub na targu, a także potrenuj na arenie. Wejdź do karczmy, będziesz świadkiem której scenki, w której Khamir Plik:Khamir.gif , z rozkazu Burmistrza, zbiera Żołnierzy na Przełęcz Pustynnej Burzy. W karczmie znajdują się następujące osoby: Loffi Plik:Loffi.gif 6:11, Sarmax Plik:Sarmax.gif 6:7, Karczmarz Plik:Karczmarz.gif 8:5 i Amandara Plik:Amandara.gif 13:10. Ponadto w wiadrze Plik:Wiadro2.gif 16:9 znajduje się Gem Magii. Od Loffiego dowiesz się o bibliotece Oasis, od Sarmaxa o Thanargu, a od Amandary o prastarym Leviathanie. Wyjdź z karczmy i wejdź do podziemi Oasis. 'Podziemia Oasis' |700px Korzystając z mapki, udaj się do skrzynki na polu 7:22, by wyjąć z niej 50.000 sztuk złota i Kosę Bojową (62lvl). Następnie udaj się do Strażnika 3:16 Plik:Khamir.gif, który nie przepuści Cię dalej. Musisz zatem wrócić do karczmy Oasis i od Sarmaxa dowiedzieć się, że strażnik w podziemiach ma ochotę na łapówkę. Niestety, cena za przejście jest bardzo wysoka. Masz 3 warianty wybrania kwoty zapłaty: *1.000.000 złota - strażnik nie przepuści Cię i ponadto zabierze pieniądze *2.000.000 złota - strażnik przepuści Cię *5.000.000 złota - strażnik przepuści Cię i dodatkowo wręczy Ci Ćwiekowany Hełm (91lvl) i gem szybkości. Oczywiście nie polecam płacenia najmniejszej sumy, zgromadź co najmniej 2 miliony, jeśli chcesz kontynuować fabułę. Najdroższa suma nie jest wymagana, lecz gem szybkości jest bardzo cenny i z pewnością przyda się do końca gry (ewentualnie sprzedaj go na targu, chociaż z czasem jego wartość zmaleje), z kolei Ćwiekowany Hełm jest dosyć rzadkim uzbrojeniem, gdy już nie będzie przydatny, to można go sprzedać na targu lub w sklepie. Niezależnie od tego, czy zapłaciłeś 2, czy 5 milionów, ruszaj schodami w górę. Czeka Cię teraz dość skomplikowana łamigłówka z tunelami, więc dla ułatwienia w zrozumieniu opisu korzystaj z mapki wyżej, chociaż nie jest to obowiązkowe. Dla ułatwienia: przy dźwigniach do przełączenia dodałem grafikę dźwigni oraz pole dźwigni. Obok tabliczki Plik:Tabliczka3.gif znajdują się 2 tunele Plik:Tunel.gif. Wybierz ten po prawej stronie 8:4. Znajdziesz się niedaleko dźwigni, lecz wbrew pozorom nie przełączaj jej, tylko wejdź do kolejnego tunelu 8:11. Przebywasz obok kolejnej dźwigni - tę dźwignię Plik:Dźwignia.gif 18:13 przełącz i wróć do jaskini. W następnym miejscu nie przełączaj nic, tylko z powrotem wróć do tunelu. Dopiero teraz możesz przełączyć dźwignię Plik:Dźwignia.gif 18:13, po tym przejdź przez korytarz. Tutaj także przełącz dźwignię Plik:Dźwignia.gif 11:8 i wejdź do groty. W kolejnym miejscu przełącz dźwignię po lewej stronie Plik:Dźwignia.gif 10:14 i wejdź do tunelu. Tutaj nie ruszaj nic, tylko wróć do tunelu. Przełącz dźwignię po lewej stronie Plik:Dźwignia.gif 22:11, a ze skrzyni 23:14 zabierz Spiżową Różdżkę (66 lvl). Zejdź po drabinie, następnie skieruj się w lewo do kolejnej drabiny, wejdź po niej na górę, teraz idź na prawo i wydobądź ze skrzyni 23:5 Pierścień Ognia (50 lvl). Przełącz już ostatnią dźwignię Plik:Dźwignia.gif 26:4, co spowoduje odblokowanie drogi do Hadesa. Niestety, nie ma nic tak łatwo, kilka kroków dalej napotkasz na Thanarga przez którego zostaniesz pokonany. No cóż... Nie idź jednak od razu do groty Hadesa, a na lewo, do kolejnego tunelu 12:11 w którym zostaniesz przeniesiony do Podziemi Scythe, niedostępnego wcześniej obszaru ze skrzynką 22:21 w której są Karacenowe Rękawice (83 lvl). Teraz już możesz powrócić do groty, jednak, zanim wejdziesz do niej, zastaniesz na kolejny problem. Zostaniesz posądzony o kradzież i zaatakowany przez Ognistego Golema Plik:Ognisty_Golem.gif. W sumie bestia jest dosyć łatwa, do pokonania na około 70 poziomie http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=187794130&vid=41216 Przykładowa walka. thumbWejdź już do groty. Na początek z podestu Plik:Podest.gif 5:12 weź Gem Magii, a ze szczeliny Plik:Szczelina.gif 12:12 Ogień 3. W końcu możesz zmierzyć się z drugim bogiem - Hadesem Plik:Hades.gif, aczkolwiek bez nabitego atrybutu ziemi masz małe szanse, gdyż Hades posiada sporo ataku magicznego. Wygrasz na 70-75 poziomie http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=187819222 Przykładowa walka. Opuść podziemia Oasis, na mapie świata kieruj się na wschód, a przez pole 18:20 (obok łaziku Plik:Łazik2.gif) wejdź na Przełęcz Pustynnej Burzy. Tam od razu rozpocznie się walka Khamira i jego oddziału z żołnierzami Devos. Przyłącz się do niej, a stoczysz pojedynek z jednym z żołnierzy Plik:Żołnierz_Devos.gif. Nie jest to jakiś wymagający przeciwnik, pomimo faktu, że leczy się 3 razy miksturką lv4 (zregenerują mu 15.000 HP) http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=187822505 Przykładowa walka. Po wygranej walce Twoim zadaniem jest przedostanie się do ukrytego tunelu, jednak przeszkadza w tym ostrzał nieprzyjaciela. Na polach 3:7 i 10:14 znajdziesz 2 kamienie Plik:Kamień.png, które posłużą jako osłona. Ustaw je w pobliżu tunelu, a następnie weźmiesz udział w zniszczeniu wrogich łazików. Gdy również wasza maszyna ulegnie destrukcji, zabierz z pobliskiej skrzyni 20:7 Pałasz (68lvl), a następnie właź do Tajnego Tunelu, by ze skrzyni na polu 6:5 wyjąć Bojowe Buty (62 lvl). Możesz już powrócić do Khamira. Przypadnie Ci walka z Robotrexem Plik:Robotrex.gif http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=187822726 Przykładowa walka. Po wygranej walce wróć do karczmy Oasis, a spotkasz tam nową postać - Libsariusza Plik:Libsariusz.gif 9:7. Oddaj mu skrzynkę, za co w nagrodę dostaniesz Rękawice Mnicha (84 lvl) i możliwość wstępu do Biblioteki Oasis 16:3. Wejdź do biblioteki, od razu z koszyka 14:3 Plik:Koszyk.gif weź Kluczyk do kłódki. Możesz jeszcze rozejrzeć się po bibliotece, ale nie ma tutaj niczego, czym mógłbyś się teraz zając, udaj się zatem do podziemi Oasis. W podziemiach ruszaj do skrzynki (po wejściu idź prosto, na skrzyżowaniu w prawo i potem znowu w prawo), której nie można było otworzyć (klucz z biblioteki jest właśnie do niej), jej zawartość jest cenna: *'Gem MP Plus' *'Dębowa Maczuga (77 lvl)' *'200.000 sztuk złota' thumbPrzegrzebałeś w podziemiach już prawie wszystko, wejdź po krótkiej drabince na górę, następnie idź do Oazy Leviathana 25:11. Tam idź w lewy dolny róg mapy, by spod kamieni Plik:Kamienie.gif 3:16 wydobyć Błyszczący kluczyk. Wróć do początku i przejdź przez mostek. Przed schodkami skręć w lewo i ze skrzyni 3:6 zabierz Trójząb (64 lvl). Wejdź po schodach i znów skręć w lewo, zabierając Rozłożystą roślinę Plik:Rozłożysta_roślina.gif 4:3. Po tym idź w prawo, następnie w dół. Na końcu drogi powinieneś zobaczyć skrzynię 11:13 w której znajduje się Bitewna Laska (63 lvl). Spoglądnij teraz na dziwny tekst na wielkim fioletowym głazie. Zgodnie z podpowiedzią gry, musisz udać się do biblioteki Oasis. Libsariusz nie potrafi rozszyfrować przekazu, jednak Amandara wie o co chodzi - pogadaj z nią, przy okazji weź z szufladki na lewo od Amandary 5:9 Kościany Pierścień (90 lvl). Wróć do Libsariusza, zastosuj się do jego wskazówek i poczytaj historię powstania Oasis, następnie znów wróć do niego. Opuść bibliotekę i udaj się do karczmy Devos, ale tylko jeśli wbiłeś 80 poziom, w przeciwnym wypadku musisz go zdobyć. Pogadaj z Kalvadorem, a później z żołnierzem Devos 14:6. Wybierz pierwszą opcję, a stoczysz z nim pojedynek. Za wygraną otrzymasz Kartkę z nutami. Można go również przekupić za milion sztuk złota. Wróć do Libsariusza, a w nagrodę za oddanie kartki otrzymasz Arcanę (91 lvl) i kopię nut. 'Piramida Nieumarłego' thumbWyjdź z karczmy i udaj się do Starej Stacji Kolejowej. Dzięki zdolności od Hadesa możesz poruszać się na niedostępnym wcześniej tutaj obszarze. Skieruj się na północny-wschód i wejdź do Piramidy Nieumarłego 18:5. Wewnątrz uważaj na nowe, potężniejsze potwory (być może będziesz musiał tutaj wrócić aż staniesz się mocniejszy). Wybierz się w prawo, aby zejść do labiryntu. 'Labirynt: Poziom 1' |700px Przy pomocy powyższej mapki spenetruj wszystkie skrzynki: ''' *13:23 - '''Pancerz Orka (67 lvl) *20:5 - 20.000 sztuk złota, Dębowa Laska (70 lvl), HP Plus *22:7 - Żelazny Rapier (78 lvl) *9:5 - Duży Topór (78 lvl) *4:26 - 100.000 sztuk złota, 1x Mikstura regeneracji Lv1 Udaj się do widocznej na mapie Niebieskiej Kobry Plik:Niebieska_Kobra.gif 17:23 , którą musisz pokonać http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=187988399 Przykładowa walka. Przyda się wbicie atrybutu lodu (lub użycie np. Pierścienia Lodu). Po wygranej walce weź ze skrzyni 15:23 Niebieską Sferę. Zejdź teraz na drugi poziom labiryntu 11:11. 'Labirynt: Poziom 2' |700px Zawartość skrzyń: ' *22:26 - 'Żelazna Laska (80 lvl), Gem inteligencji *3:22 - 2x Eliksir, Ćwiekowana Tarcza (83 lvl) *8:14 - Spiżowy Topór (70 lvl) *19:9 - 500.000 sztuk złota, 1x Eliksir *26:11 - Gotycki Hełm (84 lvl) Po przeszukaniu skrzynek udaj się w lewy górny róg mapy, aby zawalczyć z Chimerą Plik:Chimera.gif 6:3 http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=187989249 Przykładowa walka, a po wygranej weź ze skrzyni 3:3 Czerwoną Sferę. Wyjdź z podziemi labiryntu na główny poziom Piramidy Nieumarłego. Tam idź do północnej części aż ujrzysz 2 podesty. Najpierw na czerwonym podeście postaw Niebieską Sferę Plik:Niebieska_Sfera.png, a na niebieskim podeście Czerwoną Plik:Czerwona_Sfera.png. Na schodkach skręć w prawo i ze skrzynki 17:8 wyciągnij 1x Mikstura regeneracji Lv1 i Lustrzaną Zbroję (91 lvl). Teraz cofnij się do podestów i zdejmij sfery, a następnie postaw Czerwoną Sferę na niebieskim podeście, a potem Niebieską na czerwonym podeście, efektem tego będzie skrzynka z 3x Eliksir. No to jeszcze raz cofnij się do podestów i po prostu zamień miejscami sfery, a spowoduje to otwarcie wejścia do Grobowca Nieumarłego 11:7. Wewnątrz zostaniesz zaatakowany przez Nieumarłego Plik:Nieumarły.gif http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=188000524 Przykładowa walka. Po wygranej walce weź ze skrzynki po lewej stronie 4:8 3x Mikstura regeneracji Lv1, natomiast po prawej stronie odnajdziesz Medalion Leonidasa Plik:Medalion_Leonidasa.gif 15:8. Opuść całkowicie to miejsce i udaj się do biblioteki Oasis. Tam zejdź na sam dół i w prawym dolnym rogu 16:16 ze skrzynki, używając Medalionu Leonidasa, zabierz Księżycową Okarynę oraz Pierścień Leonidasa (100 lvl). Z Okaryną i Nutami możesz udać się z powrotem do Oazy Leviathana. Tam idź na północ, przejdź pierwszymi spotkanymi schodkami, skręć w prawo, a następnie w dół, ale nie schodź drugimi schodkami, tylko spróbuj wejść na kamienny podest 11:9. Gra poinformuje, że nie da rady, więc trzeba temu zaradzić. Wróć się do pierwszych schodków, a niedaleko pod nimi skręć w prawo i weź Deski Plik:Deski.gif 11:6 (oczywiście wcześniej by ich się nie dało zabrać, gdybyś nie spróbował wejść na kamienny podest). Posiadając deski, spróbuj teraz wejść na podest, jednak okazuje się, że potrzebna jest jeszcze lina. Musisz udać się po nią do karczmy Oasis. Za ladą, po lewej stronie, odnajdziesz plecioną linę Plik:Pleciona_lina.gif 5:3. Razem z deskami i liną możesz udać się do Oazy Leviathana, by skonstruować mostek dzięki któremu dostaniesz się na białego słupa 11:9. Pole obok - 10:9 - możesz przywołać Leviathana, w tym celu musisz "zagrać 6 pierwszych dźwięków pieśni Leviathana", czyli po prostu wpisać kod, którym jest AGHFAG. Gdy ukaże się Leviathan Plik:Leviathan.gif, musisz stoczyć z nim walkę, aby otrzymać jego łuskę. http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=188013647 Przykładowa walka 'Polana Kaktusów' thumb|300pxNa mapie Arkadii, na północny-wschód od Oasis dojdziesz do Polany Kaktusów 13:16. Wewnątrz lokacji odnajdziesz 2 skrzynie: *16:13 - Trójząb (64 lvl), Gem szczęścia *15:3 - Spiżowe Buty (68 lvl) Na tabliczce znajduje się ostrzeżenie Plik:Tabliczka.gif 7:9. Mowa tu o zebraniu 1000 kawałków kaktusów, które wypadają właśnie z kaktusów. Trochę to zajmie, jednak to nic straconego, gdyż według mnie jest to najlepsze expowisko do 90 lvl (ponieważ od 90lvl są mikstury życia lv5 z którymi możemy bez problemu pokonać kolejne bossy) - chodzi mi o osoby, które nie pokonały jeszcze Serafina i Rapsa, gdyż razem z miksturami lv5 powinien ich prawie każdy pokonać, a poza tym potwory w tej lokacji (Kaktusy, Gryfy) są bardzo proste. Po zebraniu tych 1000 kawałków, Twoim oczom ukaże się[[ Kaktusowy Król| Kaktusowy Król]] Plik:Kaktusowy_Król.gif - jest to bardzo mocny przeciwnik i najprawdopodobniej będziesz musiał tutaj wrócić na mocniejszym poziomie. Szczególnie, że ten boss posiada najwięcej szybkości ze wszystkich bossów na Arkadii, a nawet od większości tych z Salamandrii. Po pokonaniu go możesz sprzedać uzbierane kawałki kaktusów na targu (najlepiej w miastach niskich poziomów - Eternia, Langeburg), dzięki czemu zyskasz nieco złota, a możesz także zachować kawałki przy drugim przechodzeniu fabuły, aby nie musieć zbierać ich od nowa. 'Jaskinia Skalista' thumb|300pxUdaj się do Devos, a tam do podziemi. Skieruj się w stronę niedawno odkopanej Jaskini Skalistej 15:3 w północno-środkowej części mapy. Wewnątrz jaskini niedaleko dalej zostaniesz zaatakowany przez Rapsa i Serafina 3 Plik:Raps.gifPlik:Serafin2.gif http://w3.mfo2.pl/battle_report.php?r_id=188091651 Przykładowa walka. Po wygranej walce zostaniesz przeniesiony do miasta, aby się zregenerować. Musisz zatem znowu wrócić do Jaskini Skalistej. Udaj się ścieżką do wyjścia 17:5, jednak zanim wyjdziesz przełącz dźwignię Plik:Dźwignia.gif 20:6. Pierwszy most (ten w dolnej części mapy) którym przechodziłeś zmienił swoje położenie, odblokowując niedostępny wcześniej obszar w tej lokacji - skieruj się tam i przełącz kolejną dźwignię Plik:Dźwignia.gif na polu 7:21. To spowodowało zmianę położenia drugiego mostu, tam także przełącz dźwignię Plik:Dźwignia.gif 3:6, zabierz ze skrzyni 7:7 Długi Miecz (82 lvl), a następnie powróć w pobliże wejścia do tej lokacji od strony tunelów Devos, aby przełączyć dźwignię na polu Plik:Dźwignia.gif 20:14. Tym samym mosty wróciły do pozycji początkowej. thumb|300pxPłomienie na polu 4:17 ugasisz tylko za pomocą Łuski Leviathana. Wejdź do Groty Kardasa. Kilka kroków dalej zostaniesz zaatakowany przez Kalvadora i Robotników walka. Po wygranej walce ujrzysz miecz wbity w skałę Plik:Miecz_Kardasa.gif. Nie, to nie Excalibur, tylko Miecz Kardasa (91 lvl). :P Jest możliwy do wyciągnięcia tylko przez wojowników posiadających co najmniej 210 siły w statystykach. To duża wartość, zwłaszcza dla bossowca, gdzie atak nie odgrywa tak dużej roli jak obrony i szybkość, więc zapewne będziesz po ten miecz musiał wrócić w przyszłości, natomiast jeśli jesteś magiem, to zapomnij o nim, zresztą i tak by Ci się nie przydał. Idź dalej, w lewym górnym rogu znajduje się skrzynka 3:3, a w niej Gem siły. Miń tabliczkę 7:3 i ze skrzyni 11:3 w prawym górnym rogu wyciągnij Płaszcz Gaii (85 lvl). Możesz już opuścić to miejsce. Rozdział 11: Folhord Kategoria:MFO2 Kategoria:Poradniki